


Darling it's cold outside

by madbrilliant84



Series: A very darling Christmas [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Frottage, Holidays, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbrilliant84/pseuds/madbrilliant84
Summary: Arthur really loves Christmas markets!





	Darling it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this series last year but life unfortunately had other plans. This is just some Christmas fluff and a little love letter to my home town during Christmas. All of the places mentioned do exist so feel free to google them if you want a picture to go with it. There hopefully will be two more stories in this series before Christmas. Happy first Advent Sunday!
> 
> Unbeta'd so not perfect!
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine but all mistakes are :D

Eames was baffled. Not that this was a seldom occurrence these days. Since he started dating Arthur his eyebrows seem to have taken up permanent residence in his hairline. Although they’ve known each other for years (some people might also call it the longest foreplay known to mankind) Eames is constantly surprised by him. Somehow Arthur is exactly and nothing at all like he would have imagined when he’s not on a job. Yes, he is still a bit of a control freak, a little bit set in his ways and always immaculately dressed (except for Sundays, when he steals Eames’ sweats and lounges around working on the New York Times crossword) but he’s so far from the stick-in-the-mud Eames had always pegged him for. Because when he doesn’t have to be a ruthless point man, Arthur is fun. He is creative and playful, spontaneous and enthusiastic. But although Eames knows all of this by now, he is still somewhat amazed by his boyfriend’s excitement at Ariadne’s suggestion that they should all go to the Christmas market. They had joined the architect on a job in Hamburg that would have usually been way below their skill level, but Arthur had promised his assistance and so they had both gone. Because where Arthur goes these days Eames goes as well.

  
Not that Ariadne knows this. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret for now, at least in the dreamshare community. Ariadne was their friend but she was also a colleague so they had tried to not let it show around her. Although Eames assumes that she was definitely suspecting something since Arthurs wasn’t that good at hiding his adoring looks. You’d have thought it would be the other way round. Those looks are nothing in comparison though to the full onslaught of dimples he showed when Ariadne proposed their little outing. The job was done and incredibly low risk so there was no need to split and run. And whatever brought this look on Arthur’s face Eames was always in favour of.

  
They walked along the Alster, the big inner city lake, and marveled at the beautiful lit-up tree that was placed in the middle of it. Eames and Arthur walked side by side behind Ariadne, their hands brushing against each other. Eames desperately wanted to put his arm around him but he understood Arthur’s hesitation so he had to content himself with the little smiles his point man gave him. It wasn’t long before they reached the huge market in front of the city hall and Arthur was more than a little impressed by it.  
“Damn Ariadne, this might have been the best idea you ever had!”

  
“Ever?” she answered bemused.

Arthur grinned at her. “Outside of work of course.”

They made their way through the masses, marveling at the intricate stalls. When the other two were distracted by some ornament displays, Eames managed to buy some cufflinks carved from olive wood that he’d give him later, although he started to wonder if Arthur could actually get any happier today. He looked like a kid at Disneyland and Eames heart did a little flutter. They made their way towards the food stalls where they got mulled wine and Bratwurst. And then more mulled wine. Everyone here seemed to be in excellent spirits and sometimes groups of people could be heard singing along to the Christmas hits blaring from the speakers. Arthur probably didn’t realize it but Eames could clearly hear him humming and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Thankfully Ariadne had chosen this moment to get them another round so Eames was free to pull Arthur towards him.

“Who are you and what have you done to my grown up boyfriend?” Eames whispered with a smile.

“What?” Arthur grinned at him. “Am I not allowed to enjoy myself?”

“Oh darling, you can enjoy yourself as much as you like. I am definitely not complaining. I am just a little worried that I’ll have to pry you off Santa’s lap by the end of the night.”

At that Arthur leans in a little closer. “The only lap I’m going to land in tonight Mr. Eames, might be yours is you play your cards right.” And he gives him a little squeeze to the bum for emphasis. But before Eames can retort, Arthur’s out of his grasp just in time for Ariadne to arrive, carrying not only three steaming mugs but also bright red Santa hats.

“Pet, what the hell are these?” Eames asks with a curious look. Arthur meanwhile has already started pulling one over his head.

“I couldn’t help myself! Loads of people are wearing them and I thought it would be fun. And what on earth has gotten into you today by the way?” She stares at Arthur who had started humming again, “Driving Home for Christmas” this time.

“Why is everyone so surprised that I am enjoying myself?” Arthur seems actually a little bit offended.

“Sorry, it’s just … I think I’d have never pegged you as the Christmas type. Also, aren’t you jewish?”

Arthur just gives a little shrug. “Half jewish. My Mum’s catholic so we always celebrated both. It sas always my favourite time of the year.”

Ariadnes’s eyes go a little wide. “So you mean … you celebrated Chrismukkah???” When the two men just stare at her like she had gone insane, the architect just mutters something about needing more girls around and turns her attention back towards her mug.

They all take a sip when Eames suddenly scrunches up his face. “Jesus Christ, pet. What the hell did you get us?”

“I asked for a “Schuss”! They put a shot of Amaretto in it when you ask. Isn’t that brilliant?” Ariadne beams, clearly very proud of her idea.

“I think it’s probably time that this is the last cup of hot alcohol for you.” Eames chuckles at the pout she gives him.

They stand around a little longer chatting when Arthur suddenly looks up at the sky.

“What is it darling?” 

 

“I think it’s snowing” Arthur says. And a second later the first snowflake lands on his nose.  
Eames searches in his pocket for his totem because this is more like a cheesy Christmas special than even he could imagine but when he looks at the poker chip, casino is still spelled with two s. Arthur catches him putting the chip back in his pocket and gives him a fond smile.

“Maybe we should head back to the hotel. The snow is beautiful but we’ll still be wet in no time and I think our architect here might drown herself in hot Amaretto otherwise.”

“Hey!” Ariadne protests but it doesn’t really have much impact since it’s followed by a rather impressive hiccup. “Okay, maybe you’re right,” she concedes. “Let’s go back to the hotel. My flight leaves quite early tomorrow anyway.”

Xxxx

By the time they make it back to the hotel, the snow is coming down hard. They hug Ari goodbye in the lobby and take the elevator up to their floor. As soon as the doors are shut Eames grabs the other man by his coat lapels to pull him into a searing kiss. Once they come up for air Eames rubs his nose against Arthur’s which is still a little cold.

“Hmm, I’ve wanted to do this all night, darling.”

“Yeah. Must be the Santa hat,” Arthur says and both have to chuckle.

They break apart when the elevator doors open and make their way down the hall. Once they’ve reached Eames’ door Arthur turns towards him.

“Well, I guess this is goodnight then.”

Eames an eyebrow. “Seriously? I know that we’re still technically on the job but …”

“I know but what if Ari calls my room? Or what if she knocks on my door because she’s forgotten something? I don’t think we should risk it Eames. She leaves early tomorrow morning and after that I’m all yours.” The point longingly strokes the lapels of Eames winter coat and the forger takes both of his hands.

“At least have another drink with me love. Hm?”

Arthur smirks. He knows he won’t be able to resist in the end but he decides to play this game a little longer. He’s always loved Eames ways of persuasion.

“You know I really should go. It’s awfully late…”

“But darling, it’s cold outside! You’ll catch your death out there.”

“Good thing then that my room is just across the floor and not on the other side of town, Mr. Eames.” He has a hard time to hide his smile when Eames fixes him with his most predatory stare.

“Come on, Arthur. One drink. I promise to be a perfect gentleman.”

Arthur sighs theatrically. “Okay, one drink. And you don’t even know what a gentleman is.” 

This earns Arthur a mock hurt face but Eames opens the door to let them both in.

Eames drops his coat and heads straight to the mini-bar, pouring them both a whiskey while Arthur takes off his coat and scarf.

“Do you really think we need any more booze tonight?” 

The forger gave Arthur a glass despite his mild protest.

“Considering that your hands are still cold as ice I think a little something to warm you up can’t hurt, love.” 

They sat down on the sofa sipping their drinks.Suddenly Arthur’s hand flew to his head as he realized that he was still wearing the Santa hat. Eames chuckled and lifted it off his head.

“I thought you had grown so attached to it that you’d be wearing it to bed.”

“Haha, very funny. Ugh, my hair is probably a mess now”. It was true, Arthur looked perfectly disheveled but he loved him like this.

“You’re hair looks swell, darling.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Swell?” 

Eames nodded his head and pushed an errand strand off Arthur’s forehead. He was shivering a little. 

“It’s a real shame we haven’t got a fireplace in here” Arthur said wistfully, although the little tremor that had gone through him wasn’t due to the cold.

“I heard they had one in the presidential suite but I’m sure we can make ourselves comfortable in here without it.” 

Arthur had to suppress a smile at Eames’ drawl. He knew he was being worked on but he wouldn’t let Eames know that he had already won.

“Oh, and how are you planning on warming me up, Mr. Eames?”

Eames simply leaned over and brushed their lips together, tasting the liquor on Arthur, who slowly opened up his lips to Eames inquisitive tongue. They made out like that for a while, languid and lazy, just enjoying each other. A desperate little sound escaped Eames when Arthur finally broke their kiss.

“I really should go to my room Eames. I really don’t want to mess it up now on the last night.”

When he looked at Eames, the pout he saw there was almost comical. 

“No, don’t abandon me!” Eames almost whined. “Look at the bloody snow storm out there! We’ll freeze to death if we’re not snuggling up together tonight!”

“Oh, so snuggling is how you plan to keep me warm?”

“Well, eventually…”

“You know, if the snow storm is this bad, then Ari’s flight might be cancelled and then what are we going to tell her when she knocks on my door tomorrow?” Arthur said, keeping a perfectly straight face while Eames started to look crestfallen.

“Arthur, do you really want me to beg because I will. I’m absolutely not above it, darling. Do you have any idea how hard this week was for me? Seeing you prance around in your lovely cashmere jumpers, all rosy cheeked from the cold? I wanted to just ravish you right in front of Ariadne!” He really sounded a little desperate by now so Arthur decided to put him out of his misery.

He put his hands on Eames face and gave him a searing kiss to end his litany.

“Shhhh. I was only joking, babe.” He could feel Eames smiling at this rare endearment from his boyfriend. “I just like to let you work for it a little. Now, how about that plan of yours to keep me from freezing?”

“Oh darling, you’ll have melted by the time I’m done with you…”

Xxx

“Oh fuck, Eames!”

Eames couldn’t help but smile around the cock in his mouth. He had just swallowed Arthur whole after making quick work of his suit and throwing him on the bed. He just loved to take his boyfriend by surprise.

Arthur was already writhing beneath him and Eames was just about to start some of his more elaborate blow-job maneuvers when he felt ice-cold fingers on his head and especially his ears. The shock made him choke and pull off, coughing a little.

“Oh shit, sorry! Didn’t mean to push you down” Arthur apologized. 

Eames took a deep breath to collect himself. “You didn’t, darling. But fucking hell, your fingers are still like icicles!” 

Arthur blushed. “Sorry, my circulation isn’t great and it gets even worse when I’ve been out in the cold for a while.” 

Eames nodded and smiled. “Well, then I think I might just have to make sure you’re getting nice and toasty all over, love.”

He was still almost fully clothed so he quickly stripped out of his shirt, trousers and boxers and joined Arthur back on the bed. But when his lover tried to reach for his chest, Eames batted his hand away.

“Oh no, pet. You keep those ice cubes to yourself for now. Although when I think about it, I better make sure that you do.”

With that Eames draped his body above the slighter man successfully boxing him in. He linked their hands together above Arthur’s head and gave him a filthy kiss.

“Now lie back and enjoy.” Arthur looked confused for a moment but that changed quickly when Eames started to move his hips, trapping their hard cocks between their bodies. Arthur couldn’t help but moan.

“Frottage? Seriously?”

“Hmmm, of course darling. When I was a boy scout I learned that you can create heat if you rub two hard things together.”  
Arthur snorted. “You were a boy scout?”

“No but I could as well have been. Now hush and let me light a fire.”

Arthur rolled his eyes but the friction did feel delicious. 

They started kissing again, rubbing their erections together while never letting go of each other’s hands. Both of them started leaking pre-come which made the slip and slide even more delicious. Eames increased the pressure of his hips which made Arthur shiver underneath him.

“Eames, I’m close” Arthur sighed.

“Hmm, me too darling.” Eames buried his face in Arthur’s neck, breathing him in and licking along his throat. He upped the pace of his gyrations and it wasn’t long until they both fell over the edge groaning. 

Arthur let out a little “oof” when Eames just collapsed on top of him but made no move to push his lover off. They just lay there for a moment, breathing each other in and not caring about the mess sticking them together.

Eventually Arthur had to nudge Eames a little. “Babe, you gotta move. I can’t breath anymore.”

The other man obliged and fell down beside Arthur. He grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and wiped them both off before enveloping his lover in his arms again.

Arthur’s hands started to stroke his hair.

“Oh that’s better, darling.”

“Guess you’ve been successful, then” Arthur said with a smile.

“Hm, I guess so” Eames replied drowsily. It wasn’t long until they both had dozed off.

Xxx

When Arthur woke up the next morning, there was blinding white light streaming through the curtains. The snow must have settled then. When he turned around he saw Eames sitting up in bed, tapping away on his phone. When the forger noticed that he was awake he looked down on him with a kind smile.

“Hello there, darling. Did you sleep well?”

Arthur nodded smiling back. “Yeah, like a log.” He propped himself up on his elbow. “Have you heard from Ari?”

“Yeah, I was just replying to her. She’s at the airport. Her flight is a little delayed but apparently the free Mimosas in the business lounge are making the wait easy.” They both chuckled. After Eames put his phone away, he lay back down beside his boyfriend.

“So, what now darling?”

Arthur smiled a little, his eyes twinkling. “Did you know they’ve got over 20 Christmas markets in this city?”

“Really?” Eames asked with a grin. “And what are you planning to do with this information?”

“Well, since we’ve got no jobs coming up until January, would you mind sticking around for a couple of days?” Arthur asked, looking hopeful.

“Darling,” Eames almost whispered “I’ve already phoned reception and told them we’d be staying for the rest of the week.”

Arthur’s smile was practically blinding. “Did you now?”

Eames nodded. “And we’re moving to the presidential suite.”

xxxx


End file.
